


Fire boy and Zombie boy

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 11 - Freeform, 12 and 13, Abuse, Amnesia, Confusion, F/M, Government Experimentation, Hawkins lab experiment, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Mike becomes number 12, Mind wipe drug, Polyamory, Poor Mike, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyrokinetic Mike, Richie Tozier cousin au of course, Season 3 Spoilers, Season 3 parallel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: One night, in 1984, Mike Wheeler was taken from the streets of Hawkins after it was heard that he had gained pyrokinesis,or perhaps he always had it.As time goes on, Mike is forced to forget his friends and family, every day his mind gets wiped.He escapes into Mirkwood. He bumps into someone who knows him,  and slowly but surely takes a road to recovery.  He falls in love with Will, who perhaps had been in love with him the whole time.





	1. Number Twelve/ epilogue

Mike Wheeler had discovered some weird things in the past, interdimensional portals, weird monsters from that portal, alien goo on trees, stable scientists. Now he sat in his bedroom, staring at the hole he'd burnt into the side of his bed. He had to go. He had to leave before he panicked, he runs out of the house into the forest where he sat. Flames in his palm,he holds it above a fire pit he'd found and looks surprised as it starts a fire.

One thing he'd never expected to discover is that he could burn things, he remembered now, the day he first figured it out.

Mike had been sat in his room and worrying when he suddenly felt a burst of heat in his hands. He lifts his hands to see the bed covers were burnt. He holds his hands up, no burn marks, he concentrates for a moment and suddenly feels something in his hands, he opens his eyes to see two flames. He closes his hand and they still hold,no pain. He was fireproof.

He goes into the bathroom and outs water in the bath tub,making sure that he didn't burn anything, he thinks of something to protect him and suddenly his whole body is engulfed in flame, had it been a normal person that would have meant death.

Mike wonders about telling his friends,after all, he was like Eleven. He willed the flames to dissipate and they do. He touches his nose, warm. Blood. He had the same basis of working as Eleven.

In hindsight, Mike wondered if he'd have been safer if he told his friends, they would have come to the lab and saved him. He knew that they would but he couldn't change the past. He could only. Reflect.

28/12 /1984

Mike and the rest of the Wheelers had just finished with the Christmas holidays,everyone who was visiting had left, Will had been safely at home for a month now, no possession left. He felt bored,and decided that he would go check on Will.

This, was the last he was seen until 1986.

"Hey mom! I'm going to go see Will. Tell auntie Mae I said bye if I'm not back on time! " He says, before karen could protest he was gone,he'd vanished out the door.

Mike heads to the Byers' house,his eyes hopeful. He'd got a bunch of new comics he wanted to boast about, no doubt Will got something cool too. Every year Mike and Nancy had a pact, it was also agreed with Karen after much argument. They knew they Byers were on low income so every Christmas weekend Nancy and Mike would slip a few notes into the savings bank. To this day, they hadn't been detected.

A beaming Mike heads into the Byers house and grins at Joyce, "hey Mrs Byers !"he waves at her, she grins at him,"Mike! Hello! He's in his room."

Mike heads to Will's room,sure enough, Will was sat on his bed, nose buried in a comic.

"Reading anything nice?'

Will almost jumped out of his skin,"jeez Mike! "

"Sorry!"

Will grins at him, shoving him playfully. He sits up and shows Mike what he was reading."hey cool no way! I got that too!"

"You mom-"

"My mom. Yeah I thought so."

The boys chuckle about it for a while and continue reading it together, Mike happily talking about it and how their holidays went.

"It's ridiculous! "

Mike complained

"I had to give up my room to my bitchy aunt!"

Will laughs softly, amused by Mike's fussing. He thought he's get annoyed with Mike's entitlement but it was just cute.

Mike complains all evening until Joyce kicks him out of the house, as he heads home he was surprised by a sudden rainfall. Luckily for him,he knew castle Byers was on his route. He sees the familiar little wooden structure and crawls in, dumping his bike on the ground.

He feels cold so he concentrates, his body temperature rising slowly,his clothes steaming dry. He opens up his hand to a flame, fire gently burning light for him to see. He looks around and sees some comics stacked up, the mind flayer picture made him slightly unsettled.

A while goes by and the rain stops, Mike goes out and dries his bicycle seat with a huff, he'd be late home and karen would yell. Luckily it wasn't dark yet.

Mike spins round,he heard a twig break and now he could feel eyes on him,he surrounds himself with fire,burning the area around him as he backs out.

He pulls his bike closer, he'd burn the metal if he got on it now but he couldn't rest taking his fire down.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"I know someone's there! I've seen enough horror films."

He hears laughter, his heart sinks as he sees who walks to him.

"No... The demogorgon..It ate you!"

He backs away. He was getting scared now.

Shit. He'd seen hid powers, he must have been watching him when he came to mirkwood to practise.

"I'm not telling you where she is!"

"That won't be necessary. Why bother with Eleven when I can have twelve."

Mike's eyes widen,"I'm not going with you!' He stomps his foot and fire trailed towards Martin.

There was silence for a moment.

"Mike Wheeler isn't it?"

"You hid Eleven. Very well I'd admit. Unfortunately, nobody can hide you."

He smirks, as Mike backs away he grabs the bike,"want this?you'll have to come with me."

Mike hesitated, that bike was his pride and joy. Karen wouldn't forgive him easily if he lost it.

Martin senses the hesitation and laughs, "sentimental value? I see. " he turns and walks away."men! Ready!"

Mike realises too late thar he's been surrounded, he couldn't run.

No

No.

He could not be part of this.

The flames drop and he dizzily falls down, he wasn't giving up, this had been a ploy to wear his powers down. They knew he wasn't familiar with them yet.

Someone grabs him and he kicks them hard,struggling and fighting as they drag him away.

"I'm not becoming a lab experiment. "

He wills his body to heat up but it couldn't.

Tired, hungry.

He bites down hard on their hands,as they shriek and drop him he runs, butat leaSt ten lab guards rounded him up, he knew then and there,he couldnt fight this man alone.

"You won't get away with this! Eleven can find me!"

He laughs,"then what? Nobody will believe that you're with me.

He realises his radio was on him. He taps out "sos." With the intercom, he hoped it'd be picked up.

\---

Will jumps out of bed, his supercomm beeped. "SOS. "

His heart beats fast.  
Mike? Was Mike in danger?  
He knew if he spoke he'd only cause more danger,he had to get out a message.

"Mom! I think Mike's in danger! He sent out a SOS signal! We need to help!" He was panicking, his eyes wide, Joyce heads to the phone. Dialling Hopper's number.

Several other party members had also received it. El and lucas jump up, calling each house, until they could determine who was missing.

Everyone checked in, except Mike.

El was frantic, crying as she begged Hopper to take her to search. Reluctantly he agreed. He'd have to be quick and search Mirkwood before it got dark.

Mike glares at Martin Brenner who smirks at him,"you little brat. Now I can get my own back at you for taking my subject from me. We've done a switch it seems."

He laughs softly,"now then. Eleven,Will. You love them don't you?"

"What sort of sick game is this? "

"It's not a game. It's going to become very real Michael."

Mike resists as they try to pick him up, he's hit with a baton.

"I asked. Do you love them."

"Of course I do! Eleven is my-"

He blushes softly. "Will's my best friend."

"Well you're about to say goodbye to them."

Mike's eyes widen,"if you kill me Hopper will have you locked up! "

"Ah yes Jim. I forgot about that. I'll deal with him. Men. Find Hopper."

Mike's heart sinks. If El was still in that house she was in danger, "no.. don't hurt him! What do you want? "

"Oh Mike. You won't remember if we hurt him or not." He says with a grin. Mike sees the needle and starts kicking."what's that?" He looks at him, the guards pin him down, he starts to cry in pure fear.

He couldn't do this.

He curls his body up,"please don't do this..You don't have to do this. I'll do what you want!"

"Yes you will!"

He suddenly feels a pinch, "no! Get off me! Stop. Please!"

Too late.

Goodbye El.

Goodbye Will

Goodbye mom, Nance, Holly

Goodbye Max, Lucas and Dustin.

Mike's mind fuzzes as tears fall down his cheeks.

He closes his eyes,and all is forgotten.

Hopper and Eleven rush to Mirkwood,several police officers included, Will and Joyce had been joining in as well,calling for Mike. He was long gone by that point.

Mike's like was about to change. And not in a good way, if only Eleven had seen the burnt leaves, if someone had seen the scuffle marks and the gloves on the ground next to a bush, Mike's life may not have taken the turn it did. But that's not how it went for anyone in The Party.

When Mike woukd wake up, in a few hours time, he'd find himself lost,somewhere he didn't know. For now,he slept peacefully, dreaming of comic book heroes.


	2. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike starts his unfortunate life in Hawkins lab.

Mike wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. It was in a white room with barely anything in it. He sits up,his normal clothes were long gone. He wondered what happened. His mind was fuzzy except one thing. 

El.

He could see her face, he knew her. He hadn't forgotten her, if mike hadn't thought Dr Brenner was a sadist before, he definitely would be now. His intentions were to make Mike suffer.

He got up, "El??"He sounds shaky, where the fuck was he? 

His supercomm was long gone. 

He starts to cry,what if he'd never see her again? What if she forgot him? What if?

Their relationship had ended anyway after they'd decided to part ways and stay friends, bit he loved her and now his heart hurt more. He wonders if he could burn his way out. He concentrates on the wall and aims his hands,burning at the wall. He scorches it a little but whatever it was definitely seemed to be fire proof. Brenner had been preparing for months. 

Mike gives up and curls up in the corner. 

El, please find me. Get me out of here.

Please. 

If you're out there,if you're okay.. tell me you found something that leads to me. 

El, I love you.

He sits in the corner for some time he couldn't count before the door opens, "number Twelve, nice of you to join us after a day." He says, his eyes almost gentle. The steel blue eyes that had looked coldly at Terry Ives before he took her life away from her. 

Mike looked into those eyes and saw immediately, this man was bad.

He was wearing a suit that would withstand Mike's temper that he knew would come soon. 

"Go away." Mike snaps. He was not interested in whatever shit was about to go on.

"Oh?so you don't want this cookie?"

Mike looks at him,weary. "You poisoned it you asshole! "

Martin laughs, "I wouldn't. You're important,Twelve. I can't kill you. We have so much to do." He holds out the cookie, "take it or leave it."

Mike was fierce,he had an opinion and always voiced it,but he was used to getting what he wanted most of the time. Not always, Karen put up a fight too. Not that he remembered that anyway. She was a long gone memory.

"What is it?"

"A chocolate chip cookie. I know kids like those things."

"I'm 13. I'm not a kid." He snaps."I'm not a baby. " 

If he was telekinetic he could have easily snatched the cookie out of his hand. But Mike didn't trust him. He didn't want to go up to him.

"Suit yourself. You can go hungry. "

Mike flips him off as he leaves. His body flaming. He was angry. But he had just accidentally given Brenner something. The man puts the cookie down for him.

"Good job Twelve. I'll make note of that."

He says swiftly before slamming the door shut.

Doctor Martin Brenner was somehow a man who got what he wanted without trying. Terry had been his first luck. Now it turns out that Eleven 's friends seemed to have powers too. Perhaps he'd send his guards to keep an eye on them. And Jim would be gotten rid of. If eleven came back,he'd make sure Mike got to watch her suffer. 

Mike lays on the floor for a while, crying his heart out. He missed El to the point where it physically hurt.  
After perhaps three or four hours Mike crawls over to the cookie. It was wrapped luckily of it'd be on the floor all covered in germs. He was obviously hungry and couldn't resist much longer. He ate it in a matter of minutes.

He wondered if he could escape, the doors were sealed shut and the room was obviously fire proof he aims his hand up, the fire didn't so much,scorching the room. He punches his pillow. Collapsing on the bed.

El.

What did El do? How did she escape? He should have asked. He didn't, mainly because he didn't expect for it to go this way. He never imagined he'd be in Hawkins lab. He guessed that's where he was at least considering as the logo on the Man's badge said Hawkins National Laboratory. 

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if el was looking for him. He couldn't get his supercomm. Perhaps if he listened in to their conversation it'd help him find where his stuff was.

For now,that was his best escape plan. But Brenner wanted to be sure that Bike wouldn't reach Mike again. He had secured it and locked it up. He was planning to have it destroyed too. The supercomm radio had to have its batteries pulled. Brenner planned to give it back to mike. Just to see his face. This may was the true definition of torturer. 

He only wondered though it giving him the radio risked him remembering anything, not that it particularly mattered.it'd only make his suffering worse. He didn't know if Mike would be one to complain and scream though. 

He holds the radio in his hands. He could hear it going off constantly. His friends begging for him to pick up.

Unlucky for you, he thought. Mike's never going to pick up ever again. Stupid kids. 

He puts the supercomm down and thinks. He had no idea how he would deal with Mike. He knew that he'd fight and scream for a while until he gave in a little. He wouldn't completely give up because the boy was feisty. Perhaps making him remember El was a mistake? Oh well. He'd wipe thar from his mind when he was next due for a mind wipe in a month. In that time,he'd break mike In before the next subject was due in.

He goes to check on Mike again after a while, he opens the door and peers in. As suspected, the walls were scorched. Mike was fast asleep in his bed,his hair all over his face. The boy had obviously burnt himself out,all irony excused. He was obviously tired. Like Eleven, he got tired from using his powers, he assumed his nose was bleeding as well. 

Martin ticks off a few things from his board and then he looks at one of the staff members,"how are we doing with number 13? Any hope of bringing him in?"  
He had hopes for his latest addition,if their mission was successful, Mike and eleven would be useless against their new creation. The bunker would no longer be useful. They wouldn't have to hide.

When Mike woke up the next morning he sat up,his supercomm on his lap. He was plotting to get out,but it had been a week and he was trapped, and that was it. He had to out smart Brenner if he wanted to see El again. For now,it was experiments. Before he could even think, he was dragged off to a room,with even more guards. He would be put in the bath for a few minutes. He couldn't escape, the water was cold but mike knew they wanted him to heat it up. He refused to oblige and tolerated the cold water. After all, if Brenner wanted test results,he'd have to fight. 

Once Mike was shoved back into his room,he lays back on his bed. His day would get worse, but he didn't know that yet.

Martin walks in eventually and looks at him sternly. "You're clever, number twelve. But if you think for one minute that you're going to out smart me,you've got another think coming kid." He says, his cold blue eyes steely, against Mike's warm brown. But there was something cold in Mike's expression too.

"You say that, but El outsmarted you. She escaped, she hid,she is still hidden, and yet. She didn't know what friendship was,what time was,but she was clever enough to stay hidden for two years. "He laughs softly. "If a young girl with no clue about the outside world can out smart you. Bet that I can do it too. " he snaps. "When I'm put of here,if you are still alive,be ready knowing that me and El will hunt you down,and we will shred you to pieces for everything you did to her."

There was a hint of surprise on Martin's face, he had not expected that from him. Perhaps he'd wipe Eleven from his memory after all. Mike was too ambitous. He was a tough nut to crack.like eleven, he had spirit. Too bad it'd be broken. 

"Very well. If you say so, we'll see how much spirit is left after today." He looks at him and grabs his arm. Pulling him down the hall,with until they reached a white room. He could see a man with a mask, and a needle and he backs up.

"No!"

Mike didn't know what was happening but he sure as hell didn't want to be touched by needles, usually.he had been good with shots. But he had a say back then. And they were for his own good. What ever this is, for sure wasn't for his own good. 

Mike was approached by several gloved men who gripped his arm and forced him forward,he wasn't having it. His whole body was aflame in moments, and Martin watches, he'd only once seen mike set himself alight. He gathered that he was immune to fire, and wondered if it was just his own fire or any that he touched.

"Water! "

More men appeared next to him and poured water over mike,there was a hiss of flames bring put out,but then they built right back up again. Mike was waterproof. 

Brenner cursed, he had hoped that there was an easy solution. Now they had to wait for him to calm down instead. His patience wore thin. 

"Twelve. If you want to eat today. I recommend you stop that behaviour now."

Mike looks at him. The flames creep towards him.

"No."

He was burning into the floor, and he'd fall into the floor soon enough. 

Eventually, the flames died enough to where mike could be grabbed with flame proof gloves and thrown into isolation. "Let's run a test. Put him in the glass tank. Oxygen Is important for flames. " 

Mike was shoved down the hall, into a room,he could see a sensory deprivation tank. The one that El had been shoved in?perhaps. 

He was stood on concrete. He had no way out as he was being held by a guard. He could hear mechanical whirring as what seemed like a huge glass dome was put over him. The guard ducked under it just as it slammed down. Mike was losing air. He cupped a ball of fire in his hand. Aiming it at the glass.

Simple scientific experiment. If you put a glass over a candle,the flame dies. In this example, mike was the candle. He couldn't breathe, he sat down, weak. Still on fire. After a moment, he starts to pass out from lack of air. His hand burning the glass. 

"Stop it!"he bangs on the glass until he couldn't anymore. His whole body falling back as he passed out. The flames vanishing. 

Brenner grumbles, "stupid boy. Wasting my time. He's smarter than he looks. We should have been careful." 

He picks up the unconscious Mike. The boy was heavy, after all ,he was a teenage boy. He just looked extremely thin and lightweight. Brenner carried him back tothe previous room they had been in. The boy needed some air and quick. If mike stayed without oxygen he could end up with damage. 

Luckily, being underground, oxygen masks were at hand. Ventilators installed in every room.

Mike was placed in one and a reading taken.

"Brain functionality at 89%. He needs to breathe with assistance."

Mike was out of it for at least two hours. He woke up  
with a headache. He was brought to attention by the scent oof something horrible and he shifts away. 

"Welcome back,Twelve. You find every possible way to test me don't you?" He says,grumbling.""you're not funny at all. You could have died. Silly boy."

Mike snaps,"at least I won't have to deal with you. "He glares again, and Brenner almost smiles. 

"Still got humour, we'll see if it survives past this."

Mike suddenly was aware of the needle and the black ink.his eyes widen. His shifts his hand to see his hands were bound.

"Any flames go right back into your face. You might be fire proof but it won't be comfortable. "

He could hear buzzing as the needle approached him. He was completely bound.

"If you move,it'll be wobbly.if you know what's good for you,you'll sit still. " 

Mike wondered if this is what El suffered,how many more had gone through this? How many more would go through this?

Something rubber was shoved into his mouth as the needle touched his skin, the tears started to fall as he watched the "012' come to life on his skin. He was one of them now. It was on his skin. Impossible to remove.

Martin watched the boy cry,but halfway through, he spat out the gag,the little brat had the nerve to flip him off. He was tough. Tougher than Eleven perhaps? Martin had given him a reason to challenge him. It was his mistake. If he wanted to subdue Mike,he had to get rid of his will to escape.

Afterwards, Mike ran to his room. The door was surrounded by flames. He stared at his sore arm and felt hate, absolute hate. It was then that Mike knew, he'd take the lab down properly this time. If he had to?with the people in it.


	3. The Battle Of Starcourt Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mike escapes the lab,   
And   
Hawkins suffers a massive loss.
> 
> This chapter fits into season 3 episode 8 : The Battle Of Starcourt Mall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for vanishing like that! I haven't been feeling to great for the past few months, so my motivation to write had dropped, I feel better now and decided to make another mediocre chapter!  
I hope you like it!  
Thank you for clinging on despite the long wait!  
-M

Hawkins Lab Bunker 03/07/85.

Mike was woken up by the clang of metal,and a headache that forced him up. He let out a soft white as he opens his eyes,his mind was blank as he notices that he's attached to a machine, it happened to be blocking his brain. He couldn't think. 

He wasn't there.

He wasn't Mike. 

He blinks, confused,looking at the wall. He was in pain and it was annoying him. He reaches fir his head and touches it,burning hot.

He heard voices overhead.

"Give him some water,he's overheating." 

The voice got closer and a cup of water hovered over his lips as he forces himself to drink. Most of the water spilled onto him and evaporated with a hiss. 

Summer was proving to be very difficult for him, whilst he was resistant to heat,that didn't mean that he wasn't still sweating and overheating. 

He could feel his body start to warm up as all the warmth was like an activator for his powers, and so sure enough, things started to catch fire. The hotter his body got, the metal frames started to conduct.

The water settled him down a little, although he was still on edge.

He felt something sharp in his arm and squeals, an injection of something. He thought it must have been that time again. Every month he would be injected with something and he'd blank out everything. It wiped him off the radar.if he didn't exist in himself, dead or not,he was invisible. 

He closes his eyes and feels himself start to drift off again, fast asleep. Something spiked in his mind,he could hear a voice, "Mike!! Mike!?" It was El. 

He was Mike.

He frowns, gripping onto the bed he was laid in before he jumps up,screaming he burnt up his bed,and the machinery next to it. He holds his head as he tries to concentrate on the shouting.

Again. 

"Mike! It's me! Can you hear me?"

He calls back. 

"I can hear you! Help me! Help!"

He was grabbed and pulled down the hall by Martin who was panicking. 

"It's the damn girl. Eleven. She found him. Guys let's move. We need to get him locked away and prepare ourselves. "

His staff go sprawling to get the rest of the experiments to safety.

"Tell them that the project starts now. Hunt down that girl and bring her here. Take down the rest of his family."

Mike was wriggling and screaming. His memories starting to come back. It gave El the gateway she needed to latch onto him. She clung onto his memories,reaching out to him.

Mike felt it,for a moment, she was in front of him. Holding out her hand for him. He reaches for her as a needle was put into his neck. 

Her image fuzzes, he disappears again.

"Any luck?"

El looks at Max and sighs, "he doesn't know me. He doesn't know where he is, I can't find him. It's like something is blocking him."

She looks down."He was like a ghost. He didn't have a body. It was like a ghost. "

Will looks at her in curiosity and reaches for his D&D handbook, flipping through. "When the flayer got me, it pushed my memories away. Mike went missing in the same way I did, if he's flayed then he'll be in the upside down. I said that the flayer needed a host to latch on to right? What if Mike is the host? We have to get him back. "

The room goes quiet for a minute and El looks scared."Hopper,he can get us there. He can take us to the lab. We can look.

She was still deep in thought about Mike. It was such a strange situation. She had still contacted Will In the upside down. It was like Mike was simply hidden. She should be able to enter the mind of anyone, dead or alive. She couldn't see where he was,he was a ghost. It scared her more because he was on his own,wherever he was. She couldn't find him unless she found another crack in his mind. She hoped that he heard her though,and used it as a message of hope that she was coming. She hoped he didn't forget. 

She least against Max and cries until she couldn't anymore. All while Mike lay close by. Within her reach but just too difficult to find.

He was a needle in a haystack.

Nonetheless, Mike was a very important needle, and Will goes to tell Joyce, they had planned on checking out the lab that day anyway. Murray had suggested it would be worth checking, despite it being out of action. 

Joyce and Hopper raced out to the truck, without a second thought, if they had any clue to finding Mike,they'd chase it. They refused to let the kids come though,much to the relief of Will and disdain of Lucas.

If Hopper and Joyce had known how close they were to Mike,they would have regretted not looking at the suspicious looking electrical box. How silly, because why would a derelict lab need a power supply?

If only.

When Mike woke up again, he was in his bed, Brenner sat by him. He squeals and backs up,glaring.

"What's your name, kid?"

Mike looks confused for a minute. Was this man crazy?

He points to his arm."are you an idiot?" He snaps. 

Brenner laughs.

"I just had to check. Nobody has been trying to talk to you in your mind? "

He shook his head again. 

Brenner looked pleased with himself. 

"If you do hear anyone talking in your head, tell me. It's one of the others. She knows it's bad. "

Mike nods, weary.

"Here. Have some food. You caused quite a mess. You blew up a room, you got angry. You know that you shouldn't do that. You're lucky you're not getting punished. " mike looked at him wearily and looks at the bowl of soup. He reaches out for the spoon,and grabs it. He starts to tuck into his soup. He didn't have the energy to fight. He was hungry.

Once he'd finished his soup he lays back,relaxing until he heard low talking outside his room.

"It's that police man. He's sniffing round the lab. "

"Any sign of eleven ?"

"No. Just the cop and the Byers lady."

"Let them look. They will find nothing. They'll lose hope and turn back, we'll be fine. The boy is safe. "

Mike got up to listen, sitting by the door,he took note.

Byers.

Police man.

He took his paper and scribbles it down.  
Byers.

Joyce Byers. 

His eyes widen as he could immediately picture the brown haired woman with kind brown eyes. 

Police man.

He didn't know who that was. A boyfriend to Joyce? 

No. He didn't think thar Joyce had a boyfriend. 

He tucks the paper into the side of his bed. That's important. 

Maybe Joyce was looking for him. Maybe he could alert her,but how?

He hid in his bed,a grain of hope in his heart that maybe,just maybe,he could escape this.

He closes his eyes,thinking about Joyce, visualising her so that he knew who to find when he escaped. 

He had a picture,he knew who to look for. He knew what to look for. 

Mike was happier now he had this, he was humming to himself, and when he was questioned by Brenner, he shrugs and says, "I just am." He had staged his room to make it look like he had done what most teenage boys do in the privacy of their own room. Crumpled up tissues next to the bed. Sheets kicked back, Brenner looked disgusted and closed the door, shaking his head. 

Boys will be boys.

Mike laughs to himself about it,it was the only entertainment he'd had since being in the lab. He laughed until tears fell down his face. His pillow was wet with tears after ten minutes of Mike's laughter. 

Mike had never done anything of the kind before, which amused him even more.

That night,he lay in bed,unaware that right above him, things were getting bad.

*********** STARCOURT MALL. 04/07/85. 17:56 PM

"Grab fireworks. We can use them against the flayer! " lucas yells. Stuffing boxes of fireworks worth into his bag.

"That's not going to do anything,Lucas."

Max says with a huff,watching her boyfriend wearily. They were safe for now. El was sat watching in confusion. She had no clue what was going on. They made their way across the mall. The flayer bore closer like a hunting lion, they had to protect El, at whatever cost that may be. A cost they'd find out later. 

STARCOURT MALL. 04/07/85 . 21:36  
It was after the battle of starcourt mall,

Max,El,Dustin and Lucas all gather outside starcourt mall,Max was distraught and hiding her tears,the tears for Billy,the brother she loved, well,learnt to love, who had given his life for El.

Joyce had returned to pick up Will,and with sadness informed El that Hopper didn't survive.

HAWKINS LAB BUNKER. 04/07/85. 17:56

Mike sat up outside his bed, his body pressed up against the door as he listens to the conversation outside.

"- it's broken out and headed to start court. We're clear. Keep the kids safe. We need to be ready to run."

He feels the lock move and bounds over to his corner to stare idly at the wall.

Brenner comes in and looks at him. "twelve, we may have to move. Be ready to get up and leave with me. We are in danger." The door shuts and there was a yell and a pattering of feet. He goes over to the door and out of curiosity, pulls. 

Open.

Mile felt his heart leap for joy. He took his piece of paper and tucked it up his sleeve. He creeps out,his feet weary on the cold tiled floor.  
Everything was white. 

Cold.

He blinks, 

Cold. He likes it cold.

His eyes widen, 

He looks around,the hall was silent, he was cold, but he follows the hall after locking his door and making a fake him. He checks and sees that it's still guarded.

He sneaks back to his room, jamming tissue into the lock so it didn't shut and could be pushed open. He formulates a plan with his heart beating fast on his chest. He figured that he could probably leave, burn the whole place down. 

He scribbles for a while, figuring out the way the building was set,he was on the bottom floor, he knew that the top floor was his way out. Floor 4 was the room with the monsters. 

He prepares himself mentally and gets ready. 

He would finally escape.

He could be free.

He hadn't realised that it had been almost two hours until he heard yelling.

Someone was getting dragged down his hallway. He opens the door to see a man with a mullet cut, seemingly with a hole in his stomach, he turns to Mike and says softly."tell Max that I'm sorry. You need to burn this place down. Leave, kid. They'll kill you!. Don't worry about me. I'm past saving."

He looks at him with a look of sadness,Mike looks confused,"Max.. ?I don't know you."

Billy shoves the guards off him,knocking them out."tell Max that Billy says hello. You'll know her when you see her. Please tell her what I ask. I beg of you. I'll help you leave,kid. If you promise you'll tell her. This is where you've been for the past few months huh? I guess it should have been obvious."

Mike nods,gulping as he noticed how strong the man was. If he stood on the wrong side of him, things would go very wrong. He didn't know what he was on a out but went along with it. 

Who was he?

Who were his friends? Who was Joyce Byers? 

He shows "Billy" his plan. The man laughs,"you're smart. There are guards on each floor. We take them out? You escape. "

"What about you?"

Billy shook his head,"it's too late for me out there. Your friends, they all miss you. You need to look after Max when I'm gone." They creep their way through the intricate lab halls,any wrong move was costly. 

HAWKINS LAB BUNKER. 04/07/85. 21: 16

Mike and Billy run down the Hall, they were minutes away from the entrance of the bunker, Billy stops him as the sound of shouting started."quick,save yourself. This whole place is on critical meltdown. "

They had been setting alight explosive machinery and equipment on every floor. There was no turning back;the lab was falling.

Mike looks at the man in front of him at the stairwell. 

"Come with me. Please. You have time."

"Someone has to hold off the people looking for you. If they catch you,you'll die. I'm dying anyway. Let me do this while we have a chance. Please. "

"I'll give you five minutes -"

"Do it now! "

Billy yells as Mike forces open the trapdoor. He was stood outside Hawkins lab. The whole place was deserted.

He hesitates before summoning his flames, tears streaking down his face,he could hear the yelling from bellow as he took flame and heat to the electronic pads and the defense system. Watching rubble fall .he could hear the repeated bang as the whole place went up. He ran as far as he could before he heard an explosion, he didn't know how far he ran until he saw the distant flames, he collapses,and sobs into the ground,his face wet with tears.

He just willingly killed hundreds of men,maybe children. 

Lucky for Mike,he was the only one of Brenner's experiments in the bunker at that point.

Mike curled up on the soft ground and waited for the explosions to stop.he then looks around at the world he'd missed, his fingers gently tracing the bark of a tree.

He was going to find out who he was. He swore.


	4. Reliving life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike lives in the forest for a few months until someone he knows finds him. 
> 
> What will happen to him now the Byers family are gone and mike doesn't know what or where home is?

Mike idly throws a rock into the river,he was sat in the quarry, though he lived in the junkyard,an abandoned truck is quite a nice home. He was thinking about his life,it had been around two months since he had escaped the lab. He looks at the water ripple as the rock it when a memory suddenly came to him. 

He had been hanging around with a friend,he couldn't place who they were,when they were ambushed by two more boys who caught his friend and threatened to take out his teeth if mike didn't jump off the cliff.

He got up and peers over the edge, he remembers that he jumped off it,but he didn't die, why not?" He says out loud,sitting back down. "I'm sorry. I don't remember you." He mumbles tearfully. He wanted to remember. He was trying hard,but it was all so fuzzy. He went round Hawkins a little bit,as he needed shelter. He avoided the lab for now, although he suddenly has the urge to check it,so he makes his way back down, barefoot. He was careful to go where nobody could see him, sneaking behind Steve's house and heading to the Byers house. 

He had barely noticed it when he escaped. He wanted to go and see if Joyce was in, but it felt wrong when he went past it,she wasn't there,he peers at it as he goes past,sure enough there was a different woman. With a baby.

He goes to the lab and finds that it was in a wreck, but in the wreck was,a bicycle, some clothes, and a supercomm. 

Billy had found his things,and left them in hope he found them.

Mike wondered how the explosion didn't break them, he touches the bike and realises it's his size,maybe a bit small,but good for a 13-14 year old. How old was he then? 17?

He wondered. He picked up the clothes,curious. He then lifts up the radio,pressing the button. No batteries,of course, how dumb. Brenner obviously took them. But why not destroy his things?

He traces a finger along the seam on a sweatshirt, it had been what he was wearing that day. Not that he knew yet. He wheels the bike away, someone post have found the things,there's no way Billy got them out of the lab. He would have seen,right?

He heads to a corner,putting on the clothes, they were a bit small and he had to cuff the end of his pants to make it seem purposeful. He blinks in surprise, the clothes felt like home,he knew these were his,now he needed batteries.

He walks the bike back to his hideout and sees if he could scrounge some batteries. He couldn't risk going into shops. He didn't want to get caught again. 

He was doing well for survival. Nobody came to the yard, and he could find food by hunting down animals and cooking them. He had also snuck into a few houses and raided their pantries, so he had a stash of cake. He'd made a makeshift toothbrush from a branch and ground up coals to make paste. He could bath in the water by lochnora. 

It wasn't a great life but it was the life he lived for a few months,until things changed. 

It was now a crisp March morning, it was almost a year since mike broke out, he was worn to death, in turn wearing his lab gown and his normal clothes and shoes, he was keeping himself warm as he sat in the forest or Mirkwood. He found himself on posters from years ago, "missing. Michael Wheeler, last seen, December 1984. " he had torn down one of the posters to look at. It was definitely him. He looked like that, and apparently he lived in maple street. 

He had no clue where that was, nor if his parents remembered him.

He was 13 when he went missing, he didn't know how long it had been, but he thought he was around 15-17. His voice was deep,he was tall, his jaw chiselled out now that he'd lost his baby face. He was still as freckled as ever though. 

He wondered if he could somehow call the number on the page,he assumed it was his mother as it said "Karen wheeler." On it.

He carries the paper with him,tucked up in his handlebars. He wonders if he could ask where maple street was,but even if he went home,what would he say? He couldn't remember who he was except for these small details.

He was deep in thought until he heard voices, and then he sat up sharp. It was a girl, and two boys.

He sat stock still,his body rigid from fear. He could hear them draw closer before they stopped. Mike scoots behind a rock,leaving his bicycle behind,laying flat on the ground. 

The voices go past him and he moves quickly to grab his things, but after the incidents in Hawkins,his friends had lightning reflexes and whip round. 

There was a moment of shock as the four parties stare at each other In shock. Max recovers first and speaks, "Mike?are you okay? It's been so long! We should get you home!"

Mike flinched, "I'm not going back. It's burnt!"

Lucas and Dustin look at each other in shock before Dustin goes to hug him. Mike hugs him back although he wasn't sure who this was.

"I uh..who are you ?what do you want with me?"

He tilts his head,curious,though on guard. 

There was visible confusion on the other's faces as he spoke. 

"You don't remember us? It's Lucas, Dustin and Max!"

He shakes his head,no.

They look at each other again."we're your friends! We've known you for years man! "

Lucas looks worried, "why doesn't he remember?"

"It's like El said, he's forgotten us. Something must have happened, some kind of brain damage."

Mike perks up at the familiar name, 'you know El? Can I talk to her?" He looks hopeful.

"Mike I'm sorry, she moved away last summer, she left with Will's family."

Mike didn't understand the full sentence but he understood that she moved away,"can I find her?can I talk on the phone?I have this.." he produces his battered supercomm and there was a moment of silence.

"Hey why dies he remember El but not us?"

"She can get into people's heads right? He must have an attachment to her,they were dating after all, she got through to him and he probably remembers her but not us for some reason."

"What made him lose his memory though?"

"How the fuck am I meant to know? " lucas snaps back.

Mike backs away from them as they yell, Max carefully approaches him,"friendly, don't run. We're friendly. You need to come with us to be safe. Please. "

She held out a hand, their rivalry had been long forgotten, as Max wanted Mike to be in the warmth. The boy was skinny, and the wear and tear was obvious.

"Lucas? Is your family home?we can take him there and get him some food and a blanket. It's freezing out here. He must have been out here for two years through winter and everything." She looks worried,"can weather cause brain damage?"

"Maybe he was attacked. "

Mike takes her hand wearily and pulls up his bike, he wanted to keep it. 

"We can't hide the bike, we have to leave it and come back for it." 

He looks sad but then nods,she gives him her coat,both for warmth and disguise and they'd have to walk through town. They looked like an innocent bunch of kids so nobody bothered them.

When they approached the house,lucas opens the door."Erica? " 

Silence. 

"Nobody's home. Dustin, run a bath or something. I'll get him some clothes, we have waffles in the freezer Max can you make some?"

Max let go of Mike's hand but he reaches for it again and she takes hold of it again. "You're safe. I promise." She squeezes his hand gently and starts making waffles."I'm sorry I don't remember you. I'm trying my best."

"Hey don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of it soon. "

She smiles softly at him.

"Someone told me to tell you something. I can't remember what it was.. Some guy .. when the lab blew up.." he mumbles. 

Max freezes. "Mike, did you see the lab explode? "

He nods a little, looking away. She holds onto her thoughts and sits with him,he still insisted on holding onto her,with his cold hand. He tucks into his waffles,his eyes going wide. He hadn't been able to have such nice food in a long time. He soon starts to tuck In properly, letting go of Max. She got up,bumping into Lucas, she pulls him aside,"check his wrists when you can Luke. "

"What?why? "

Max just shakes her head at him and they both join Mike again. Dustin also appears,"the water is ready." 

"Okay Mike we made you a bath so you can warm up. "

Mike appreciated it. He could warm himself up but he knew they meant well. He anxiously made his way up the steps, he goes into the bathroom and turns to check they're still around. Max decided to leave the door open a little so he felt safe, he takes off his clothes and sinks into the water, his eyes open in case he had to jump up quickly. 

He lays in the water until he gets bored,seeing that there was a towel and clothes waiting for him, he starts to get dressed. It was a long sleeved shirt, both boys were similar height so they fit well enough. 

He felt sadness as he realised that he couldn't even remember his friends. 

He emerges after a moment and looks around, "in here!" Lucas appears and points to his room,mike follows,taking his clothes with him.

"What next? '

Lucas asks gently as Mike wanders round his room, inspecting everything. He sees photos of the party on Halloween, Lucas before the ball, Lucas and Max, he picks up the group picture and looks at it.

"How long has it been? " he looks upset, and Dustin says a quiet "two years." He looks at them and nods, holding the picture as he tries to identify the people in the picture.

"Don't force yourself to remember. They'll come back at the right time." Max says to him. 

Lucas let Mike go through his room,before the boy sat and blankly stared out of the window. 

"We can't take him home. Karen went to pick up Mike's cousin in town. Nobody is there.'

"Perfect, that means he can be back where he belongs and have time to be where the most memories are."

"Lucas we have no key you idiot. "

"Right."

"So what now? None of our parents will get it. And Joyce is out of town.'

Mike looks at her as she mentions Joyce, he was curious again.

"So he remembers Joyce and El. That's all. They must be significant. Why Joyce? She didn't have a connection with Mike like El does."

"Maybe he looks up to her. She is really nice. I feel like I'm safe when I'm with her. Maybe it's like that?"

Max doesn't look sold but she shrugs.

"Maybe we can call her?get some advice? If only hopper was here."

She goes quiet.

"Who's hopper? " Mike pipes up. 

"He was a good friend of Joyce's. He's gone now though. "

"Oh." 

Lucas goes to get the phone whilst Dustin and Max observe Mike. 

He was odd, like a shadow of the former Mike, bright eyed and cocky. 

Now he was quiet and jumpy. Even the sound of max sneezing made him jump and flinch.

\------

Joyce was sat in the kitchen of her new house, she had felt happy moving away from Hawkins even though it was hard to say goodbye. She was in her own world, thinking about her groceries when the phone rang.

"Hello? Joyce speaking. "

"Mrs Byers? It's lucas. You need to come back to Hawkins. "

"Lucas I can't. I know you miss Will, but we are busy. We'll try when we can to-"

"Mrs Byers. We found Mike."


	5. Sadness and reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce comes back to Hawkins, and takes Mike in . Friends reunite, Mileven share a moment. 
> 
> Mike starts to slowly piece his life together, and Joyce is faced with a decision.

Joyce had never jumped up so fast in her life. 

She runs to Will's room and knocks on the door,"boys, girls! Get up! Pack some stuff. We're going to Hawkins! "

Several heads pop round doors,"right now? What a surprising time for a visit."

El looks hopeful."did they-?"

"He's back."

Will bursts out of his room, "what? He's home? "

He rushes round his room to pack clothes,"where are we going to stay?" He asks wearily."I'll think of something. Come on let's go!"

El rushes to put her boots on, she had grown up a lot since mike last saw her,and vice versa.

Her heart thumps In her chest as they head to the car after some rushing about.

"When did they find him?"

"This morning I believe, he was by the lab. Lucas says he was in the forest." 

Will looks at El. "Do you think he was in the upside down? He can't have survived the toxic air for two years. The lab blew up remember?"

The lab.

"Oh no."

Will suddenly has a thought, not one that he wanted 

"What's wrong honey?"

"I think I know where he's been."

Joyce goes quiet, she'd checked the lab. It was empty. 

This didn't fool Will though. He had intuition with these sorts of things. 

The rest of the journey was restless,nobody could keel them self still. El was especially giddy, mike was her boyfriend after all.

She felt bad though because she lost her powers, and she assumed that she'd lost them forever. She was a normal girl,which is what she wanted.

Joyce had warned them beforehand that Mike was only aware of her and El,as Lucas had told her this to avoid upset.

Will seemed distraught by this, but seeing Mike again meant that he could rest easier. 

The minute they pulled up to the Sinclair house,El went flying up to the door,Lucas was ready for this, Joyce had decided to drop the kids off and return in the morning as it was late.

She greets Lucas with a smile, he smiles back, 

"He's sleeping so be careful. He's very jumpy. We're trying not to have too many people in one room. He's terrified. "

Joyce looks heartbroken by this but nods,"El wants to see him. Is that okay?"

Lucas nods and let her In,and she heads up to Lucas 's room.

Will looks at Lucas with a sigh as they hug each other. It had been a while after all. "How's it been?"

"Peaceful for once. But I miss this, the chaotic order we have here."He then frowns."Mike, is he hurt?"

"No. He's only got amnesia or something. He's okay though. "

Will nods,heading up the stairs after saying goodbye to his mother. 

When El opens the door she sees Max who hugs her tight,the girls hadn't seen each other in ages.

She then turned to Mike who was fast asleep,his brown hair was an unruly mess around his face but he looked peaceful.

El starts to cry as she reaches for his hand. Max gives them some space. Mike must have felt her grab his hand because he frowns and shifts.

She curls up next to him under the covers,her face pressed into his shoulder as she focused on the rise and fall of his chest. 

They stayed like that for a while, even as Lucas and Will check in them. It was sweet, max found it adorable. 

When mike woke up he opened his eyes to warmth beside him. He flinched back in horror before he was greeted by a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"El???""

His eyes widen as he wraps his arms around her,he gets up and pulls her into his arms,his forehead against hers,"I missed you." He says softly. His hands on her cheeks. 

El immediately noticed that he was TALL. Mike was mostly legs, his round face was now thin,he looked maturer. His voice was deeper. He had grown up.

He wraps his arms round her waist. His El,with her hair tied into a ponytail, she looked adorable as ever and he fell in love again. He looks at her lovingly and kisses her cheek gently. 

She looks at him tearfully."I tried to find you but I lost my powers last year or i would have helped you. I knew you'd come back though. " 

Mike shushed her gently with a kiss, it had been years,all the love he had felt for her whilst he was gone came pouring out,it was overwhelming. He pulls away and zooms out of the room tearfully, nearly knocking Dustin down the stairs. Lucas catches him before he walks into his parents room, "mike you have to hide, my parents dont know " he whispers,and Mike nods,"I'm sorry. Can you all come back In?" He looks at Will and for a moment there was recognition. He couldn't quite place it though.

They crowd in just as the door shuts, Mike flinched and goes to the corner as footsteps approach.

His friends look shocked to see their friend shaking in the corner. El goes to join him but he shakes his head,he didn't want that.

There was a knock on the door and Mike tenses, his eyes wide with fear.

"Lucas? We're back!'

Lucas goes to the door,signaling his friends to cover mike. 

"Hi mom. I have my friends over. They're staying the night. Is that okay?"

She nods, smiling at the friends she could see. 

"I'll leave you to it. Goodnight."

He nods,shutting the door.

Mike was still shaking when the door was shut and it took a few minutes of reassurance for him to calm down.

Will sat beside him,"I know you don't remember me but it's good to have you back Mike. " he says quietly.

Mike looks at him and smiles. "I'm sorry I don't know you right now. I'm trying to. " he looks at Will,and when he did, it had the same love that he felt for El when he met her.

He looks at Will for a moment,curious. "What's your name? "

Will looks at him and sighs,"Will,Will Byers."

He perks up. "Your mom is Joyce right?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see her? " 

He nodded a little. 

"She'll be here tomorrow. Just get some sleep and you'll see her later okay?"

Max looks weary." I suppose we'd better settle down."

Mike looks at Lucas,"I'm sorry. I took your bed."

"It's cool dude. You're the guest. "

He hesitated, he'd only been asleep because the bed was comfy. He couldn't let his guard down somehow.

Lucas argues with him until he eventually settles down in the bed again, El by his side. She was tucked up by his side for comfort. He felt safer with her.

The others settle down round the room with some blankets. Will tucked up by the heater, Lucas and max curled up together,and Dustin on a beanbag. Of course they didn't sleep. Their worry for Mike was too much.

Max and Will both were restless that night,barely getting a wink of sleep.

Max was finally drifting off to sleep when she was woken up by Lucas. Joyce was outside, asking for Will. 

When the coast was clear she goes in to talk to Mike who visibly lit up at the sight of her. He runs into her arms and she held him close,patting his head gently as he cries into her for as long as he needed. She rocks him gently and held him until he was ready to speak. 

"It's been a while hasn't it Mike? I missed you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be here sooner. We moved away."

"El said. What happened? "

"A lot. It's a long story not to be told today. Did you sleep well?" He nods,smiling softly at her.

"Mike.. your mom, your family. Have you been to see them?"

"No. I don't know them. It would be...weird."

She frowns."you need to stay somewhere."

He nodded, "I know. I can go outside. I can live there. "

"No. You need somewhere warm. You've been outside for long enough.

"Can I stay with you? "Joyce looks sad,"oh honey I wish you could but I don't live close. "

He pleads with her,"I'll live in the car. I can get my food,I can do it myself. I promise." Joyce felt him reach for her."Please. "

It broke her heart to see him like this but she couldn't take him in. No matter how much he wanted to.

He looks at her and he nods as he understands that she was saying no.

He clings onto her for a hug,for comfort, until Lucas pops his head round the door, "I hate to intrude but you know. Time is a bit short."

Joyce nods as she tried to remove Mike from her side. He'd snuggled up and fallen asleep on her shoulder. It was sweet.

Lucas looksat her and she sighs. "He wants me to adopt him Lucas. I can't do that,but he's so set on it."

She strokes his hair gently. "He's a good kid, he's been there for Will,but I just don't have the room, besides,Karen is his rightful mother. 

Lucas shut the door and then nodded,"he's just scared. He jumps at everything. He's related you to being caring so he wants you to help. Maybe if you stay in Hawkins for a bit he can stay with you?"

She looks thoughtful. "I suppose I could. Thanks Lucas. Can you help me for now though? "She smiles as she looks at the sleeping boy.

"Mrs Byers -"

'Joyce-"

"Right. Joyce. Take him with you,look after him. We can come see him when he recovers. I know that he'll appreciate it. It might not be permanent but i he'll like that."

"Lucas I can't -"

'You can. If Will stays with me,you and El could stay with mike at the bed and breakfast."

"Lucas,it could take him months to recover. I have to work. I only got away with leaving work here because they know me. This is different."

"Then stay with the wheelers, or Claudia Henderson. She would like your company. She only has cats and Dustin. "

Joyce laughs, "don't be cheeky. What about Mike? I can't keep Claudia out of her own rooms."

"If Mike hid El for a few weeks, you could hide him. If a kid figured it out I believe in you Joyce."

"Lucas I'm not sure about this."

"Neither am I but we've dealt with worse. Maybe Will's doctor could help." 

Joyce's eyes lit up,"you're a star Lucas. Thank you! "

She gently peels Mike of her and tucks him up before waving. "Look after him for me!" 

"I will!"

The rest of the group file in again and quietly gather round the sleeping Mike. He shifts and sat up,jumping as he noticed the room of people before realising they were friends. 

He calms down a little and max looks at him wearily. "You need a haircut Mike. I admire how you kept it clean this whole time but you look scruffy, I mean that nicely. Lucas do you have scissors?

Lucas nods and digs out some scissors, wrapping a towel round mike and also on the bed. She starts to cut his hair until it was less scruffy. It was almost like Will's hair, though Mike had such fluffy hair, Will's was flatter. 

When she was done she stood him in front of a mirror."that's better! That's our Mike! " his brown eyes seemed less hidden behind his mane of hair now.

"Your mom might ask why there's hair on the carpet. You have to think wisely."

Lucas huffs,"alright. Well I guess Mike needs food. I'll go get some. The hair will have to wait." 

El snuggles up to Mike again ,her head on his shoulder. Dustin pucks up so early comics, "here. Read these! They're the latest. "

Mike rook the comics and curls up with El as they read them together. 

Lucas eventually appears with some food for them all and then he sat down to read the comics whilst Will and Max talked. They caught up as their friendship had become strong. She was like an elder sister to him in the way that she looked after him. It was good to have the group back together again. It was good to see Will again.

Joyce was currently at a payphone,she had been trying to call Sam owens although she had no luck.

"Joyce!"

She hears behind her. She turns to see Murray and they look at each other in surprise. 

"Long time no see I guess. How's life treating you?"

"Well I suppose. How's the conspiracy theory thing going?"

"Crazier than ever. I think that this goes well beyond Hawkins. "

He sighs softly.

"Listen Murray. I have a really difficult situation. I need your help-"

"Joyce I can't-"

"I have the missing boy, Mike. Something happened to him and it is so bizarre."

She whispers. 

"I've been trying to get a hold of Will's doctor because he's familiar with this kind of thing. My fear is that someone purposefully altered his memories. "

Murray looks interested.

"Come again. You found Mike Wheeler and his memory is gone?" 

He says quietly. 

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Take care of him. If I could stay with you and assure his safety while you help him. He only remembers me and Eleven. "

Murray goes quiet for a minute before he nods,"okay. I'm not usually so nice Joyce but I appreciate that after everything, and again I'm sorry about Jim -"

"Don't. "

"No Joyce. Let me finish. I think he's alive. I've been trying to contact you for ages."

"Murray don't do this right now."

"Joyce. You believe me when I say that I wouldn't say that unless I was sure. Right?"

Joyce nodded,"but what about El? What do I do about her? And where could he be anyway? 

"When we find Hopper, we let her go back. I haven't tracked him by exact location yet " 

Joyce nodded,biting her lip. She hoped Murray was right about this,but right now,Mike was her priority. 

He seems to read her mind because he nods."let's go get this kid." 


End file.
